


Pieces

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [11]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Patrick being a shit, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick knew how to press Vic’s buttons to get him to do whatever he wanted.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are in another request! I’m just pumping these out today. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy!

“I swear to God, Patrick, if you don’t stop--”

“You swear to me? Aww, Vic, I knew you cared.” Patrick snickered, stepping back when Vic advanced on him. The blond was obviously pushed to his limit, and it was glorious. He stood, cheeks flushed with rage and brown eyes flashing, fists balled at his sides and shaking slightly, a rigid line to his shoulders, and it all filled Patrick with so much glee he couldn’t deny it. The shit-eating grin on his face only seemed to anger his usually silent friend even more, and he reveled in this moment. If only he had his camera on him.

“Patrick Hockstetter,” Vic seethed, eyes narrowing on him and pinning him to the spot, “I swear I’m going to beat your ass.”

“Should I ask nicely?” Patrick almost cooed, relishing in the growl that left Victor’s lips, “You’re so cute when you’re mad, Vicky.” 

“Don’t _call_ me that.” Only Henry could call him that, and only when they were alone.

“Vicky, Vicky, Vicky.” Patrick laughed, finally dodging a blow that probably would have hurt Vic more than him. Taking a few long legged strides out of the way, he made a couple kissy faces at his friend, who stayed in the spot he’d been left in, just glaring daggers. If looks could kill, everyone Vic looked at would be dead.

“Don’t be such a spoiled sport, Vic, you’re going to thank me for this someday.”

“Thank you for ripping up my note to Henry?”

“Yes. If he got this thing, who knows how he’d react. Plus, we all know how reading pisses him off.” Patrick was back to a sickeningly sweet tone, and it was rubbing Vic the wrong way ten ways to Sunday.

“Well, maybe it was a script!” He tried, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. It was clear neither of them believed that.

“Aren’t I good enough for you, darling?” Patrick quipped, stepping in closer until he snagged Vic’s jaw and kissed him hard, long and insistent enough to leave his lips red and swollen when he pushed away.

“Of course you are.” The defeated tone in Vic’s voice told them both that he regretted writing that letter, and he melted into Patrick’s arms. 

“There’s my good boy.” Wrapping one arm around Vic’s waist and the other around his head, Patrick cradled his head against his chest. “How about we go get some ice cream? I’ll buy.”

“Yeah, okay.” Vic nodded slightly, sighing. Patrick knew him better than he knew himself, and it was both infuriating and perfect at once. “Then we’ll go to the quarry and skip rocks.”

“And I’ll kiss you breathless on the cliff.”

“...Yeah, that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there we go! Yet another request finished! I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: 20. “You’re so cute when you’re mad.”


End file.
